Love life
by XxInuyasha4everxX
Summary: Quil can see Jacob is upset about losing Bella. So when he signs Jacob up on a dating site he thinks he is doing a favor. But what happens when Jake has to make a choice, and his "match" is someone nobody saw coming?
1. Feathers and love

**Disclaimer: Guys, this is NOT mine. I know, I'm upset too. But it's Stephenie Meyer's.**

Quil's POV

"Jake calm down." I tried, for only the seventeenth time that morning. I got the same response as the other sixteen times, a snort followed by faster pacing. Nobody had to ask who he was thinking about anymore. Bella. It was always Bella. Jake couldn't, or wouldn't, move on. It made it torture to be in wolf form at the same time as him.

"Come on, we could be doing something fun right now," I whined, "Either we do something or I'll call up Claire." Claire. Her name was like honey. She smelt unbelievable and her scent drew me in. She was perfect in everyway an-. My thoughts were cut short by the look of pain on Jake's face at the look in my eyes. He couldn't be with his love and here I was in _his_ house daydreaming about mine. Oops.

"What do you suggest we do?" The annoyance in his voice was evident. Maybe hanging out with Jake wasn't such a good idea. He didn't seem like he wanted company right now. I wouldn't be here if Billy hadn't practically begged me over the phone. What Jake needed was a distraction. Distraction…I couldn't think of anything. Well, what distracted me? Claire… That's it! Jake needed a life! A love life to be exact.

"Hey Jake, can I use your computer?"

"Yeah sure whatever…"

I figured Jake would be okay alone for a minute or two. I walked over to his computer and flopped onto the chair. Quickly flipping on the monitor I waited impatiently. When the screen finally turned on the computer wanted a password. It didn't take me more than two seconds to figure it out the five letter password, Bella. How original. I went to a teen match up program and hit sign up. Now Jake was interested.

"What are you _doing_?" Oh boy, now he was agitated.

"Giving you a love life."

"Oh no you aren't!"

"Oh yes I am!" I mocked, "Do you have a preference for your screen name?" Jake tackled me off the chair. "I was thinking Wolf-hottie or mayb-" Jake muffled me with a pillow. I bit into it and the next thing I knew feathers were flying everywhere.

"Oh man didja have to rip the pillow? Billy's gonna kill me for that!" I could see Jake's mood lightening, as though he was looking forwards to the idea. Maybe, just maybe this would work. I flipped up, consequently throwing Jake back onto the couch which flipped it over.

"Do you think we should put _that_ on your profile? Heavy enough to flip couches by just landing on them?"

"If you put that on-"

"Kidding, just kidding!"

I sat back down on the computer chair and this time Jake sat down next to me.

"You need a name. And it has to be awesome! Something that girls will want to look at."

"How about _I don't know Quil_? That oughta attract a lot of people."

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Seriously dude, you need a name. Let's make it something that subtlety hints at your wolf side."

"There is NO way you're naming me wolfy of something weird like that."

"I got it!" I typed in the name, snickering to myself. "Congrats you are now Newmoon. It represents your new beginning."

I could see Jake about to object when I smelt a familiar scent coming in.

"Whelp bye Jake gotta run!" I called as I split out of the house. I barely made it out before I heard it.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM?"

**AN: Sorry I know it's short, but like I said I'm new and I'd hate to write something if you guys didn't like it. More if you do! I'd love to hear what you think! And even though I'm new I still know about that button at the bottom! Use it!**

~Jaymi~


	2. The choice

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Nope. Not yet. Still waiting…

Jacob's POV:

Uggh. I spent all afternoon picking up feathers from the living room. I could swear the darn things were multiplying. Every time I picked up the last one, there was another sticking out from under the couch, or under the computer desk. Man, I was so going to get Quil back for this. After finally finding every feather I sank down into my computer chair.

The dating site was still up, and I clicked on it almost afraid of what would come up. The only thing that happened was a pop-up for some acne cream. Not so terrifying, unless you counted the girl they used to advertise. I exited the pop-up and went back to my page. It wanted me to fill in some answers to find "my perfect match". Okay, I smirked to myself. This ought to be good.

1. What would you say is your greatest flaw?

Flaw? Who said I had flaws?

2. Have you ever been in a relationship before?

Is this question really necessary?

3. Are you the sensitive type?

Uhh…why do you care?

4. Describe a romantic date.

Well, I'd bring her out to dinner, somewhere nice. Then I'd lead her down to the beach. I'd hold her hand as we walked down by the water, and the moonlight would be shining down on us. We'd talk about everything. Romantic enough?

5. Do you have troubles with relationships?

I'm on an online dating site. What do you think?

6. Describe your dream girl.

She'd have brown hair, and large brown innocent eyes. She would blush easily, and be able to make me laugh. She'd think she was so stubborn, but really be so soft hearted. And she'd be a major klutz.

7. If you had to compare yourself to an animal, what animal would it be and why?

I'd be a wolf. Don't ask me why, I just would.

There. I'd filled out the questionnaire, even though the questions were completely stupid. As I read over my answers, I realized that for my dream girl I had just described Bella. I was about to change it when Billy called me down for dinner. I hit enter and went downstairs.

When I got back to my computer a little pop-up was flashing on the screen. I was about to close it down, thinking it was the acne cream ad again, when I noticed it was from the site. Apparently it had found my "Perfect Match". I hovered on the Open Profile button, unsure of what to do. Did I really want to do this? Was I really ready, and able, to move on from Bella Swan? Immediately my heart said no, but my brain said to try it.

I walked away from the computer and began pacing up and down in my room. I needed to run, I decided. I ran outside and morphed into my wolf form, running into the woods like I did whenever I needed to think. Immediately I heard Quil.

_This is why we signed you up! Go for it!_

_What if I don't want to? What if she doesn't like me?_

_Jake, she's your perfect match! It just HAS to work out!_

_But what about Bella…?_

_Oh my god, _Leah interrupted, _do NOT put even one thought of her in my head!_

_Get out of here Leah! _Quil came to my defense. _This was his first love, and its really hard for him. Go find someone else to torment. _

_Bye._ I said to Quil. I had made it full circle back to my house and had decided on what to do, what I had to do. I morphed back and threw on my pants before going inside. I went upstairs to my computer and sat down. Turning on the monitor I kicked my legs up on the desk. I was impatient as I waited for it to load, drumming my fingers on the desk. This is what I have to do, I thought. When my monitor finally loaded I glanced at the pop-up and it's two buttons, Open Profile, and Deny Match. I moved my mouse over my choice and clicked.


	3. Fruit Loops

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: It's all mine!**

**Jacob: Umm…no…it's all Stephenie's.**

**Me: Shhhh…they don't have to know that!**

**Jacob: Well we're kinda required by law to say it's all Stephenie's.**

**Me: Fine. Whatever. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except for the plot! That's mine!**

**Jacob: To the story…**

Quil's POV:

I decided to check in on Jake. Last I heard from him he was still undecided. I hoped he had decided to give the girl a chance. This was something he really needed.

I made it to his house in record time. I didn't even pause to knock and instead strode into the kitchen. Jake was upstairs on the computer, but I decided to grab something before heading up. After rummaging through the cabinets I found the 5-pound bag of Fruit Loops. I was pretty content and was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was Embry or maybe even Bella I pulled open the door. The last person I expected to see there stood looking at me in as much shock as I must be in. I was so shocked that I jumped and Fruit Loops flew all over the entire kitchen. Oops. I'd have to apologized for that later.

"Hey, can I come in?" Leah looked at least as shocked as I was, if not more.

"Why?" I was instantly on guard, not wanting anything to ruin Jake's choice.

"I wanted to apologize for before. Jake was upset, and I made it worse." I could tell Leah was feeling rather uncomfortable having to apologize through me. Then a thought occurred to me. Leah never apologized.

"Why are you apologizing now after all the things you've done? Making the whole pack miserable. Annoying the heck out of us. Making fun of everything. Why is now any different?"

"I know what it feels like. To have som-" Unfortunately her answer was interrupted by Jake's shocked yelp from upstairs. "Bye." I said, closing the door on Leah without an explanation.

I whirled around and raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. Jake sat there looking shocked at the screen.

"Oh. My. God." That seemed like it was all Jake was capable of saying. I glanced at the screen. Then I did a double take. The screen was comparing two sets of answers to the same questions. I could tell the first set of answers belonged to Jake by the rude way the answers were phrased. What I wasn't ready for was the almost identical set of answers under the Perfect Match column.

"Dude she's perfect!" I leaned over Jake and clicked the button that said view profile. We both waited anxiously for the page to load. When it did we both just gaped at it, trying to take it all in. Eclipsed. Her screen name was Eclipsed. I wondered to myself why she would've chosen that, but soon forgot my train of thought when I saw a little symbol on the page.

"She's online! You have to chat with her!" Jake didn't look as convinced as I was so I added, "I'll be right here the whole time."

He pondered that for a moment. Then a moment turned into a longer moment, which seemed to evolve into a whole millenia. I was ready to pounce on his and make him chat with her by force by the time I got my answer.

"I'll only do it if I can ask you one question first."

"Sure dude, anything."

"Why are you covered in Fruit Loops?"

**I'm SO sorry guys. My computer decided to be all evil on me, and by the time it decided not to annoy the heck out of me, my teachers gave me projects. Like no joke, at least three at once. But on another note, if you're into Inuyasha my friend has a story out and it's pretty great. Her name is metaldragon67. If you're not then my other friend edwardluver96 has an awesome Twilight story out for all you twi-hards.**

**Me: You know how that pokemon Squirtle has an attack called bubble?**

**Jenny: Yeah…**

**Me: Well how are bubbles scary? Unless they, like, pop in your eye.**

**Jenny: NOT THE BUBBLES!**

**Randomness.**

**~Jaymi~**


	4. Chatting

Disclaimer: Let's recap. I don't own Twilight. I don't own the characters in Twilight. I don't own Fruit Loops or Trix. I DO own the plot line. I think that just about covers it.

Jacob's POV:

I couldn't believe it. While we were waiting for the chat room to load, Quil told me about Leah's visit. She apologized? That was just weird. Leah's thing was that she never apologized. Quil gave me a play-by-play of the entire conversation. Neither of us could figure it out. We both were throwing out random ideas, while munching on Trix, since the Fruit Loops were all over my kitchen floor. Yet another mess thanks to Quil.

"Maybe aliens are coming to take her home, and she wants to make her peace with everyone?"

"Or maybe she's got a secret plan with the underground mole people to get us all, and she's just leading us on until then."

"Or maybe she's really sorry." We both busted out with laughter at that thought, since Leah was never sorry for making us all feel miserable. In fact she strived for it, though it was probably deserved since she had to put up with us all the time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a chime going off on the computer, alerting us both to the fact that our chat session with Eclipse was starting.

"What do we do," Jake asked seeming suddenly nervous, "do we wait for her, or should we start the conversation?" To be honest, I had no idea but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"She's probably just shy. We have to start this thing."

"Alright."

New Moon: Hello.

Eclipsed: Hi. I thought you'd forgotten about me.

New Moon: Nope. Just figuring out what to say.

Eclipsed: and u came up with hi

New Moon: pretty much

Eclipsed: so the site says ur my perfect match

New Moon: funny it said the same thing bout u to me

Eclipsed: wat do we talk bout?

New Moon: idk

"Think of something," I hissed to Jake.

New Moon: wat r u doin?

Eclipsed: eating Trix

Eclipsed: and u?

New Moon: same here

Eclipsed: wow this site didn't lie

New Moon: guess not

Eclipsed: I read ur answers to their stupid questions. Im impressed

New Moon: thnx I try

Eclipsed: do u hav a name o mystery man

"Give it, or not?"

"Keep up the mystery Jake. You're doing good."

New Moon: I'd rather keep u guessing

Eclipsed: hav to say im kinda glad. I lik a mystery

New Moon: same time tomorrow?

Eclipsed: sure

Eclipsed had logged out.

Jake hit the close button on the screen. We both sat there in awed silence for a moment. And then…

"JACOB BLACK ARE YOU INTENT ON MESSING UP EVERY ROOM IN THIS HOUSE?"

**I'm back! Yay! Two chapters in two days. Sorry to say there might be a delay since I'm really busy this week but I promise I'll try for all you peoples who stuck through my writers block. Review!**


	5. Someone goes all grr

**Disclaimer: Really now, if I owned the Twilight series would I have time to be sitting here typing this?**

Jacob's POV:

Ugg. I continued picking Fruit Loops off of everything. The bright, colorful circles were like magnets. They stuck to everything! I swear they were following me just to bother me. The worst part was that I would find one single Fruit Loop and think I was done. Then out of the blue another one would appear. It was almost as bad as the feathers. Except this time there was another nuisance.

"Quil, do you plan on helping out at any point? Seeing as _you_ made the mess?"

"If I did that, it might ruin everything."

"How can you ruin picking up Fruit Loops?"

"Well from what I can see you have a system going. Bend down, pick one up, repeat. I could ruin your system."

"The only thing you'd ruin is being a nuisance."

"Dude, that is not a risk I am willing to take."

My sharp reply was interrupted by a knock on the door. Quil and I glanced at each other.

"Maybe it's her," Quil whispered, "she's found you, Jake. She's coming to find you. She knows where you li-" The rest of Quil's jib was cut off as I tackled him. There was another knock at the door, this time harder.I really hoped they hadn't heard I tackled Quil. That would be difficult to explain. Maybe I was Embry coming to see why Quil and I were holed up inside. I hopped up off of Quil and walked to the door, grandly pulling it open as I expected Embry to be behind it.

"Jake?"

"Leah?!"

The contempt in both of our voices was obvious. Hers at the way I opened the door, and mine at finding her behind the opened door.

"Well I guess it's better than Quil opening your door, but you really need a new way to open your door. Your way is very...how to put it...interesting. Interesting in that it kind of looked like something just crawled up your butt and died."

"I thought you were someone else!" Man, what a mistake. I had tried to open it like a butler at a palace in a teasing way for Embry, but now Leah would never let me live it down."

"You know, I don't even think I want to know who you thought was at the door."

"Was there a point to this visit Leah, or did you need instructions back to the freak show?"

"Your one to talk. When's the last time you showered? And yes there was a point. I was coming to- to..."

"Leah…you okay?"

"To apologize!"

"And you- wait what?"

"Yeah yeah. I was making fun of you about Bella, and I shouldn't have. I mean I know what its like to not have the person you love return the feeling. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

I just gaped. Quil came over next to me and gaped as well. We both just gaped together for a while. Finally he broke the silence.

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you say it slower? Hold on while I set my phone on record."

"You're pushing it."

"Oh come on..."

Leah moved so fast I didn't see it. One moment Quil was being an idiot the one time Leah ever apologized, the next he was pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Call her off! Call her off!"

"Umm...Leah..."

She got up in a huff and left, but not before throwing one last hit over her shoulder.

"Wait until the whole entire pack learns about you needing help from a dating site!"

Dang. I'd forgotten Leah had heard the whole conversation Quil and I had had over whether or not I should look at my "perfect match". I knew she was going to give me hell over this. I knew they all would. Just great. I was definitely not going wolf for a while.

"Dang she's quick _and_ vicious. One second she was all sweet and innocent. The next she goes all grr... owwww... hey Jake..." Quil slowly picked himself up off the floor.

"Yes..."

"You missed a Fruit Loop."

**Didja like it? How will I know if you don't leave a comment? You know you wanna.**

**Btw, you can thank my BFF Jenny for some of this:**

**Jenny: And then he was all... grr...**

**~Jaymi~**


	6. She's back

Disclaimer: Yep everyone. I really am Stephenie Meyer is disguise. Sorry I didn't happen to tell you sooner. NO I'm not, I don't own twilight.

Quil's POV:

I was over Jake's house. Again. People were going to start asking questions if this kept up. I mean, a guy disappearing into another guys house and not coming out for a while? Kind of sketchy. I decided not to think about it as I flopped down into the chair next to Jake.

"She's still not on?" Jake had been on edge for at least two hours over this girl. They didn't even really know each other but Jake had already set his hopes so high. She said she'd be on, but as I'd tried to point out to Jake, not everybody wakes up at 10 in the morning to chat online. Besides, when she said, same time tomorrow, I'm willing to bet she meant she'd be on at the same time as yesterday. I didn't mention this though or Jake might just bite my head off.

"If she was on do you think I'd be-" the rest of his sentence cut off abruptly when the icon showing she was logged in came on. Jake immediately started typing when I stopped him.

"Dude, you can't do that."

"And why can't I?"

"It'll look like you have absolutely no life and you just sat around waiting for her to sign on if you type too quickly."

"But I did."

"Telling her you're a loser doesn't happen until at least the third date dude.

I managed to dodge the multiple pens that came flying at me after that remark. Jake sat impatiently at his computer, first tapping the desk, then bouncing his leg. Finally I could tell he had had enough.

"You can type now."

"Thank-you!"

New Moon: Hey there.

Eclipsed: Hey

New Moon: anything new with you?

Eclipsed: nope. Unless you count being bored out of my mind.

New Moon: same here.

Eclipsed: We are really two boring people.

New Moon: I guess so

Eclipsed: alright question time

New Moon: what?!

Eclipsed: that's right. We'll each ask each other three questions and the other person has to answer honestly.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Jake was looking at me as if I knew all the answers to his problems. Which I didn't. But what harm could a few questions do?

"Sure. Why not?"

New Moon: alright but nothing too specific

Eclipsed: What state do you live in?

New Moon: Washington. Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Eclipsed: Yes.

New Moon: Bad ending?

Eclipsed: I'd rather not talk about it.

New Moon: oh sorry

Eclipsed: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

New Moon: yes

I grabbed the keyboard from Jake and typed a more legitimate answer to the question.

New Moon: well kinda

New Moon: alright not really

Jake grabbed the keyboard back from me with a full on glare.

Eclipsed: Theres a lot of different answers there

New Moon: I'd rather not talk about it.

Eclipsed: Fair enough.

New Moon: Are you more brainy or party?

I swear I could hear Jake muttering something under his breath about party, but I couldn't be sure.

Eclipsed: Depends on my mood.

New Moon: In other words a little of both?

Eclipsed: Sure. My final question. Do you have a lot of friends?

New Moon: of course I do. We're so close you could call us a pack of great friends

I snickered under my breath and caught another look from Jake.

Shrugging, I asked, "Leah?"

"Point taken."

New Moon: Well, most of the time.

Eclipsed: I see

New Moon: My last question. What does your name mean?

Jake and I waited for the answer. This was what we had been speculating about all morning. Neither of us could come up with a good answer though. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Finally Jake and I couldn't stand it any longer.

New Moon: Eclipsed?

Eclipsed: well…

Another minute later the doorbell rang. Jake shot me a look that obviously meant for me to get it. I dashed down the stairs taking three at a time. I would've been there in record time, if it hadn't been for the plate of brownies sitting on the oven top calling out to me. I quickly nabbed three and shoved them all into my mouth at the same time. I yanked open the door.

"Weah?!"

"Eww… Quil you couldn't manage to simply chew and swallow? I mean even for you it's not that hard a concept."

"Ay er u ere?" I swallowed then and tried again. "Why are you here?"

Leah looked at me as though I was something nasty stuck to the bottom of her shoe. I would've glared back, except I was trying to swallow the rest of my brownies.

"Is Jake here?"

"Why?"

"Listen if I wanted to talk to you, I would've stopped by _your_ house."

With that she pushed past me into the kitchen. Oh no. Jake. The chatting. I couldn't let Leah ruin it, and I knew she would if she got the chance. I grabbed the brownies in a moment of desperation and chucked them. Sure enough, the soft, freshly baked brownies landed with a splat right in Leah's face. What a waste. I was not expecting her reaction. Leah screamed. _Loudly._

"OW! My eardrums! Could your scream be anymore high-pitched?"

At that moment Jake came down to see what was going on. He looked from me covering my ears, to Leah with a face full of brownies.

"Do you ever come to my house and _not _make a mess?"

**Thought I'd leave you wondering what Leah's there for until next time. Sorry it's been awhile. So busy with plays and competitions and what not. Reviews would be loved! Til next time!**

**~Jaymi~**


	7. why'd i say that?

**Disclaimer: You know what? I don't own Twilight. Who would've guessed?**

Jacob's POV:

"Quil, Leah, can I talk to you both upstairs, minus the brownies?" _Well there's a sentence I never thought I'd say._

"Sure."

"Fine."

Quil followed me up the stairs while Leah went to the bathroom to wipe off the brownies.

That's how the three of us got to sitting in a chair circle, everyone waiting for someone else to talk. I looked at Leah knowing she would want to start first.

"Well I was here to see _Jake_," Leah started, "but since some werewolves can't keep their noses in their own business and themselves at their own homes I-"

"Oh you're one to talk," Quil interrupted, "barging into Jake's house when he-"

"I bet he was talking to his new geeky online-"

"When did he say she was geeky? In fact, he-"

"HE is right here!" I cut in.

I couldn't take their bickering anymore. Both of them turned to look at me, as if realizing I was there for the first time.

"What Quil is distracting me from saying is th-"

"I'm _distracting _you? You come in an-"

"GUYS!" I had to yell to get their attention. Then I picked up a pencil. "This is the talking pencil. Whoever has this gets to talk, and nobody but them talks. Got it?"

They both nodded and I passed the pencil to Quil.

"What I don't understand is why Leah is here. There is no reason she would be here."

Leah snatched the pencil. "I came to see Jake!"

Quil snatched it back. "But why? Didn't you think you could be interrupting something-"

Leah grabbed the pencil back cut off the end of Quil's sentence.

"Maybe I wanted to talk to him!"

This obviously wasn't working. That's when I got my brilliant idea. If they couldn't be in the same room together then I'd just put them in separate rooms.

"Quil stay here, I'll be back soon. Leah, come with me." Quil gave me a questioning look, and Leah hopped up lightly and followed after me. I walked into my room and sat on the floor. Leah stopped short. It took me a while to realize what I had just done. I had just brought _Leah_ to my _room._ I felt my cheeks grow even hotter than werewolf temperature as I blushed furiously. Leah glanced around and slowly came in and took a seat across the room from me.

"I…well I…" I didn't know where to start, and I was too focused on what I had just realized to make coherent sentences.

"I was here to see you." Leah didn't say it harshly, or meanly. She just stated the fact. That left the perfect opening to allow me to catch my words and recover. It was so…so… un-Leah like.

"Yeah, so why did you come again?" I tried to make my voice as normal as hers, but I was so used to being hostile to her that my words came out sharper than I wanted.

"Well, I wanted to…ask you something…" For the first time ever Leah was at a loss for words. Abruptly she stood up. "Never mind…it was stupid…"

I hadn't realized how much I wanted to hear why she was here until she did that. I hopped up and closed the door, blocking her only exit.

"You might as well tell me while you took the time to be here. I'd rather not find out this was all a waste of my time." I made my voice more gruff than necessary in hopes that Leah would become more comfortable in relaxing. It worked.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't come out and say everything, but wasn't it you who was just stumbling a second ago? But if that's how you feel then fine! Just so you know I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out by the beach tomorrow, not like a date or anything, but if you think-"

"Yes." Just to hear her shut up. Leah was stunned into silence. And to see that I guess.

"What?"

"I said yes." I could see the unasked question in her eyes. Why? To be honest I didn't know myself. I didn't know what else to say, and Leah looked at such a loss that she wouldn't be saying anything for a while, so I edged out of the room, leaving the door open for her.

As I walked back into the living room, Quil glanced back up at me. He seemed to see something in my eyes, and stopped whatever comment had been coming. I sat down at my computer with a sigh, and I could tell Leah had left. Quil didn't seem to be able to hold in one last comment.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You took Leah to your room, and took quite a while. I also heard you blocking the door. I'm a little concerned. Isn't it a little early in the relationship for that?"

_Ahh Quil. Unknowing lovable Quil. He better run. FAST._

**Hey guys. Had to poke some humor towards that. I didn't even realize what I had done myself until I read it. Originally Jake and Leah sat on the bed to talk. Lol. I don't even want to get into how much my friends would make fun of that. Next chapter up before next week I promise! Actually I might go type it now, and you might get two if we're all lucky. Bye!**

**~Jaymi~**


	8. NOT a date

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight now or ever. I know. It makes me want to cry too.

Jacob's POV

It is _not_ a date, I told myself over and over as I got ready. I sat down by my computer in an effort to get myself to relax. For some reason I got this pang of guilt as I looked at my "Perfect Match's" profile. Which was completely stupid since this was _not _a date. Besides it's not like my "Perfect Match" and I are dating either. It was then that I noticed Quil was online.

Packman: Hey. Like the new screen name?

Howler: Umm…sure Quil. It's great.

Packman: Get it? It's like the game but not.

Howler: Sure.

Packman: Getting ready for your date?

Howler: IT IS NOT A DATE!

Howler has signed off.

I sighed, really regretting letting Quil know about meeting Leah on the beach. He kept insisting it was a date. Which it _wasn't_.

I went downstairs to grab something to eat before going off to meet Leah. Grabbing the box of Trix and the milk I flopped down at the table. I poured the milk into the box of Trix and grabbed a spoon. I was just finishing up when Billy came in.

"Jake, you know I don't like it when you do that."

"Yep. Sorry but I'm in a rush."

"Oh, you mean for your date?"

"IT IS NOT A DATE!"

I left then, with Billy's snickers echoing in my ears. It most definitely was _not _a date. And who told him anyway? One name came to mind. _Quil_. He had bothered me and pestered me until I had broken down and told him. I really, _really_ regretted letting him know.

I continued walking, passing stores and houses. I had called Leah last night to figure out where to meet and we had decided I would go get her when I was ready to go. I was just passing the flower shop when someone called my name. I turned to look at the florist who I didn't know. Yes, it was definitely her who called my name.

"Umm…yes?"

"I heard you were going on a date and wanted flowers. I'll get your order."

Before I could say anything she had gone inside. She came back out with a large bouquet of roses. She handed them to me and told me they were already paid for. As she went back inside I looked at the tag that said the name and phone number of who paid for the flowers. It was my name, but the number was…_Quil._

Five minutes later I left Quil's house whistling. I could still hear him trying to get the roses out of his pants with the smallest amount of scratches possible. _Good luck._ I stopped outside Leah's house and hesitated. I rang the doorbell and waited about 10 seconds before the door opened. I was face to face with a very excited woman. She pulled me inside and shut the door, turning to the staircase.

"Leah! Leah your date is here!"

I cringed at the word date. Because, of course, this wasn't one. Before I could get a chance to correct her though, Leah did.

"Mom! It's not a date! I told you that!"

She was coming down the stairs fast, obviously in a hurry to get out of the house. She looked…I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. This was _Leah_. She wasn't _pretty_, she was _annoying_. I kept telling myself this as she said goodbye to her mother, and we walked down to the beach. I didn't realize she was talking until she realized I wasn't listening.

"Jake! Are you hearing _any_ of this?"

"Well actually…"

"Honestly! You agree to come, but spend your time daydreaming instead! Why'd you even agree at all?"

"I don't know!"

We stood there, no one saying anything for a while. Finally she huffed and continued walking down the beach. I followed after silently, not sure if I was forgiven. After a few minutes she started talking again. I made sure to absolutely follow this conversation. We talked about school and the pack and our families. After I finished telling her about the time Billy had tried to get me to cook my own meal (a disaster) I realized I was really hungry. The sun was beating directly down on us, so I figured it must be near lunch.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"No." I figured she must either be lying or hiding a stash of granola bars. My first theory was proved however, when just like in some corny book her stomach growled. I smirked.

"So lunch it is."

I didn't let her disagree as I grabbed her hand and towed her towards a small café. We walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Table for two?"

"Ahh…small table by the ocean for the couple?"

"No. Not a couple."

We both followed the man's gaze down to our still intertwined hands. Both of us jumped away from each other. Anyone watching would have thought we had gotten struck by lightning. Both of our faces were red as we followed the man to our table, which was conveniently still by the ocean. After an awkward silence a waiter came over to take our orders. Leah ordered a salad and steak, and I ordered everything under the meat section.

"If you want more, go ahead, I've got tons of gift cards."

It was true. Everyone knew this was my favorite café, and my appetite was legendary. So of course when holidays came along I was set for a while. Leah turned down my offer and gazed out the window, her face still red.

It started then. I stretched out my legs, and my foot hit her leg. Leah took it as a kick and kicked me. I kicked her back. Before I knew it we were in a full out kick war.

"So you are a couple! Playing footsies is so cute!" The man had come back with our food and was watching our feet. Both of us went crimson again, and the food was eaten quickly in silence. We were both relived to get out of there.

"Man am I glad to be out of there!"

"Me too!"

"I mean can you believe that guy? Us? A couple?"

"Yeah. Us." Leah's voice got softer as she said that.

"Really. I me-" The rest of my sentence was gone as I tripped.

"Jake?"

"I'm okay!" I shouted as I got up. I looked down to see that I had tripped over some child's mega-bag of sandcastle building supplies. "Hey, wanna build a sand castle?"

"Alright."

So we set to work. Leah was building the castle and I was building the moat around it and then we switched. I was working on the castle when a bucket full of water poured down my back.

"AAUUGGHH!"

"You're such a baby. It's just water." Leah stated.

"Oh really?"

I grabbed my bucket full of water and heaved it at her, drenching her. She screamed and we began chasing each other around the beach. Finally I tackled her, pinning her to the ground. We were face to face, just staring at each other. A couple went by and the woman made a remark about dating as a teenager.

"Stupid," I muttered.

"Yeah," Leah said, "This is totally…not a date."

"Definitely," I said, as I leaned down to kiss her.

**I am soo so sorry! You see, we went on a class trip to D.C. before I could get this up. Then when I got back I went to on vacation so I didn't have this with me. So I really am sorry for taking more than a week to get up. But I made it extra long just for you! And I even threw in fluff and a cliffy! So there!**

**~Jaymi~**


	9. A big mistake

**Disclaimer: No. Just like I don't own Inuyasha or KFC's secret crispy chicken recipe, I do not own Twilight.**

_Last time:_

"_Yeah," Leah said, "This is totally…not a date."_

"_Definitely," I said, as I leaned down to kiss her._

Now: (Jake's POV)

I was less than an inch from Leah's lips. Our lips were about to collide and-

"So it's not a date, huh Jake?" Quil asked, less than a foot from me.

I jumped up with a start and Leah sat up also blushing. Quil however, sat there with a smirk. How long had he been watching? What had he actually seen?

"What the-? How did you-? Where did you-?" I sputtered. Quil's smirk grew larger. So did Leah's blush.

"I thought you told me it wasn't a date?" Quil asked, putting on a fake hurt look, "Since when do we lie to each other? I think the last time we did was like, kindergarden when you asked if I ate your purple crayon. But you knew I really did anyways, so it didn't count." Leah muttered something quickly under her breath about seeing me later, her face still blushing a bright red, and began to walk off.

"Leah, wait!" I called out as I ran after her. I paused for half a second to throw Quil face first into the sand castle we had built, and continued after her. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm sorry about that, you'll have to ignore Quil. I swear he got dropped on his head as a child and he hasn't been quite right since." Leah smiled at that. I loved her smile already. Wait, this was Leah. She's not pretty, and her smile doesn't complete my day…she's beautiful, and I want to see her smile all the time because it completes me. I had actually fallen for her. Before I could tell her that, she spoke.

"Jake, it's fine," Leah said, "I mean it was all a big mistake. It wasn't a date anyways. We obviously just got caught up in the moment, and it meant nothing to either of us." The air flew out of me at once, and it took a moment for me to catch it again. Of course. What had I been thinking? Me and Leah? It was ridiculous anyways.

"Yeah, I um, just wanted to catch up to make sure we were, uh, clear on that. I mean, I wouldn't want anybody going home with any wrong ideas," I stammered, hoping beyond hope that she would contradict me.

"Right. I mean, that would just be stupid. It's a good thing Quil was there to interrupt when he did," Leah said, running her fingers through her hair. It was all messy and tangled from when I had tackled her. I wanted to help her untangle it, and tell her how I really felt, but I couldn't. She didn't want that, and neither did I. Did I?

"Yeah. Hooray for Quil," I muttered, too softly for Leah to catch the highly sarcastic undertone in my voice. "Well, then I guess I'll see you another time then," I said, trying to figure out how to end this overdrawn and awkward conversation.

"Yeah," she said. She let out a long breath. "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem," I answered. The sun had begun to set, and the light was bouncing off her hair, making it shine brightly. You could hardly even notice the tangles. She was absolutely stunning. I caught myself before I could say anything though. That wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't how she saw me. Leah began walking away, and I wished this wasn't how the day had ended. I wished we could've had our kiss, and sat on the beach talking and watching the sunset. I wished we could've had more kisses later, and more than anything, I wished she at least liked me back.

"Love you," I said quietly, watching her retreating figure. I watched until she was too far to see, and it looked like she disappeared. I kicked away a soda can lying on the ground. It had been completely flattened. Crushed. Sort of like my heart by now. There she went, my second, and maybe last shot at love walking away, leaving me alone. Again.

**Wow. I am so, so, so sorry. So much was going on in my life and this story just completely slipped my mind. I barely had time to write this as it is. I'm sorry it's so short too, and to whoever stuck through my total forgetful time, thanks. I'll really, really try hard to have a new, long chapter up again before the month is over!**

**~Jaymi~**


End file.
